


Accident

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak & You, Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Accident

You groaned heavily as you made your way back into the kitchen, Casey sitting at the island finishing her breakfast, you rubbing the small bump of your stomach.

“You okay baby?” Her concern evident in her eyes, 

“Yeah.” You moved to her, burying your head into the crook over neck, “This lil nugget just hates everything I eat. It’s your turn next time, fuck.” She laughed at that, her arms wrapping around you, kissing your head gently.

“It’ll be worth it baby.”

“I know..” You kissed the side of her neck gently, pulling up to look your wife in the eyes, “You sure you can’t be there today?” You had an OB appointment that day and it was finally the one where you’d find out the gender, you were both ecstatic about it, not wanting to let a minute go by before you knew what your little one was.

“Baby…” Casey kissed you softly, an apologetic look in her eyes, “You know I have to be in court.” She sighed, “Besides, I’m up against Calhoun, she’s ruthless.” You laughed softly, 

“She’s also my Aunt I’m sure you could get a recess for that.” Casey nearly rolled her eyes, 

“I doubt it, she’d just call for delaying tactic.” You hummed against her skin as her phone pinged, “Olivia’s gonna pick you up at 11, okay?” Her eyes met yours, full of love, 

“Sounds great.” You kissed her lips softly, you hated that she had to leave but you knew her job required it, you were more than happy with the incredible back up system she had. Casey very reluctantly left the apartment, giving you about 8 more kisses, rubbing your bump, making sure to give it a kiss before she left, murmuring that Momma loved it very much.

***

A few hours later and your phone buzzed, letting you know Olivia was downstairs, you grabbed your bag and headed down to meet her. You’d spent plenty of time together already and were more than comfortable with her, hell, some weeks you saw her more than you saw Casey, she was one of your best friends. You joked around on the way to the OB, her asking if you were hoping for a girl or a boy as you made your way through an intersection. Neither of you saw the runaway SVU coming, the light had been green, Liv was in the right of way, you simply felt a huge force hit your right side, you yelped out, head smashing against the top of the car as it flipped in a full 360. Your vision went blurry, you felt damp between your legs, not to mention dripping down the side of your face, your body ached, practically screaming at the pain in your right arm. You could faintly hear Olivia’s voice, telling you it was gonna be okay, telling you to try to breath, to calm down, but you knew her well enough that even her calm voice was panicked. You could barely get a clear vision of her when you grappled at her blazer.

“Liv…please…make sure they save the baby…”You choked out a sob, “The baby matters more…please…” 

***  
Casey was sitting back in her chair, listening to Rita grill a witness when Fin quietly entered the courtroom, approaching her, 

“Casey…Casey..” She turned back to face him, an exasperated look on her face, this case had been annoying enough as is, she really didn’t need a detective interrupting it.

“What?” She quietly snapped. Fin gave her a look of sympathy before replying.

“It’s Y/N… an SUV hit Liv’s car on the way to the OB, fire department’s trying to get them out of the car, they’re both in pretty bad shape.” Casey felt her entire body want to start shaking at that, tears welling in her eyes as she tried to hold her voice from shaking.

“Your Honour I call for a recess.”

“On what grounds?” Judge Bradley replied, 

“May we approach?” Casey replied, he nodded, she and Rita were quick to move to the bench.

“What are you working at Ms Novak?” Casey took a shaky breath,

“Personal reasons.” The judge practically scoffed at that as Rita rolled her eyes, 

“Your Honour, this is clearly a delaying tactic.”

“It’s not!” She was quick to shoot back, “My wife was in a car accident, last I heard they were using the jaws of life at the scene, being routed to Mercy.” Rita’s heart clenched, there was no way she was about to continue to fight this when you were in danger.

“Your honour I’d also like to grant this recess.” 

“Go. We’ll resume tomorrow.”

The two of them practically fled from the scene with Fin in toe, hurrying over to Mercy, Casey wanted nothing but to be with you but Fin reminded her that she’d be no help on the scene and that she’d simply stress herself out over seeing you like that.

**

Your entire body ached, it stung, it cramped, you were in more pain than you ever imagined you ever could be in. You were barely conscious but you could still hear the faint yelling, the pricks of needles against your skin, the pain as they put your shoulder back in place, thankfully someone had the sense to numb you before they started on your stitches. You heard someone frantically yell that you were pregnant and you needed to be seen by OB before you passed out and it was all black.

**

Casey, Rita and Fin had made it to the ER, thankfully not having to beg the desk nurse for details since Olivia was in the waiting room. She’d been discharged with a mild concussion, and a sprained wrist, you’d taken most of the damage since you were on the side of impact. She replayed the accident to them, they all assured her it wasn’t her fault before asking your condition, Casey broke into a series of sobs as she took in your injuries,

“What about the baby?” She choked out, Rita rubbing her back softly, Olivia looked at her with gentle eyes, 

“She told me she wanted to save it over her.”

“NO!” Casey nearly shot up, “We can always try again, we can do this again, but I can’t lose her!” Rita pulled her into her shoulder, attempting to calm her, “What did the doctors say?” Olivia sighed, 

“They haven’t told me much, the paramedics said there was a pretty high chance only one of them would survive though.”

“So save HER!” Casey barely felt the tears from Rita’s eyes hitting her head, she barely even realized she was being comforted by a defence attorney, all she cared about was you, and you being safe. “Isn’t that the right choice?!” She barely made it through the sentence before collapsing against Rita in a fit of sobs.

***  
When you came to everything was groggy and your entire body _ached_ worse than it ever had before. Your throat was dry, your vision blurry, and you were confused as fuck. The last thing you remembered was laughing with Olivia on the way to your OB appointment. You started to take in your surroundings as the fog left your brain and you realized you were in a hospital, your hand shot to your abdomen. Your brain slowly remembered what it could of the accident, God, was Olivia okay? A few moments later you were lucky enough to have a nurse enter your room, she gave you a soft smile, updating you on your condition before she mentioned that there was a small group of people in the waiting room who wanted to see you. You tried to not let out a sob as you asked for just your wife at first.

It was only a few moments before Casey turned her way into the room, her face tear stricken, eyes puffy, letting out a cry as she saw you bruised and beaten but thankfully alive. It only took a second for her to tear across the room, gently pulling you into her arms.

“Oh my God baby…” Her voice was choked out, murmuring into your shoulder, “I’m so fucking happy you’re okay.” She kissed your face an unidentifiably number of times, “I’m so sorry.” When she pulled away, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed beside you she couldn’t help but see the shimmer in your eyes, the tremor of your lower lip. “What?” She softly questioned, causing your to burst into tears, sobbing against your hands while her hands wrapped around you. 

“I…I lost the baby…” You managed to choke out around your sobs, you felt absolutely worthless. “I’m…I’m so sorry Casey…” You’d both been so goddamn excited when the in-vitro had finally taken, you wanted nothing more than to be parents, and now everything was fucking shattered. Casey could feel her heart drop into her stomach, she was so fucking excited for this baby, she didn’t even realize she wanted kids until she met you. But you, you would have been the greatest mother in the goddamn world, and when you’d brought up having kids she didn’t waste a second before starting to try.

“Baby you have nothing to be sorry for.” Her voice shook as she caressed the back of your head, “You’re what’s important, you understand that?” You shook in her arms, 

“I told them to save the baby..”

“I know.” She kissed your head softly, “But I need you, you’re the greatest fucking thing that’s ever happened to me, and if you’re not here I don’t know if I’d be able to function ever again. _You’re my number one,_ never forget that baby.”

“I’m so sorry…” Your voice was laced with sorrow, Casey moved your face to look you in the eye. You were both fucking devastated, but she knew she had to be strong right now, you were in a hell of a lot more pain than she was and you were clearly blaming yourself.

“Sweetheart, stop apologizing, okay?” She felt a sob choke out from her voice at that, “It’s not your fault, we can try again, hell we can adopt, but it’s not your fault, please, understand that.” You nodded gently, your cheek in her palm. Casey leaned forward, giving your lips a soft kiss, “I love you, more than anything else on this planet, and you’re the only fucking thing that matters baby, understand?”

“Yes.” You smiled softly back at her, “i love you too.”


End file.
